Scarlet Blood On A White Rose
by Captain Amber of AC
Summary: "The leafless trees will warn you, for it shows you the claws of this cat. The Shadow will come and kill you, for you disobeyed in a snap." The evil cat, called Shadow, has haunted the forest of ThunderClan and kills innocent cats. Whitepaw has lost her siblings to this 'shadow' and will avenge the deaths, and uncover the mystery of this evil that lurks the forest at night.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors or the Clans, just my cats I made up in the Clan right now and the idea/plot**

**Chapter 1**

Screeches of pain came from a ThunderClan nursery. Outside the den there was no pacing tom, hoping his mate was alright. Just a cold wind that would occasionally blow past. More screeches came, and echoed through the clearing of the camp. Hunting patrols came empty handed, and one grey and white apprentice raced to the nursery.

**Hailpaw's p.o.v.**

As he walked into camp, he heard his sister giving birth to her kits. Since she was his only friend, he had to go see if she was alright. '_She is like kin to me, I hope Songheart is alright!_' Hailpaw was halted to a stop at the entrance as the medican cat came out. "She has three, beautiful little she-cats!" he announced. Hailpaw tried to slowly walk pass Cloudfur, the medican cat, but failed. The grey and white apprentice burst into the nursery, green eyes filled with joy. Three little white kittens were trying to find their mother's belly to feed. Memories started to flood back when Hailpaw was a kit.

**Flashback**

_He woke up on morning, in the middle of nowhere, when a group of huge cats went past him. One sniffed the air and looked in his direction. The giant tom picked him up by the scruff and took him a long way. After a while, he was brought into a clearing filled with cats. They started to argue until a bigger kit's head poked out of a den. She squealed with glee and ran up to him. She asked, "Is this my new brother?!" a queen came out and sniffed the little grey and white kit that was held in her mate's jaws. "Yes, he can be your new brother." the little ginger and white she-kit giggled and jumped happily. Other cats just stared at him if he were a strange creature from the unknow. The grey and white new comer was named Hailkit. Songkit, the ginger and white kit, played with him and acted like a big sister should. She made him feel loved in a sea of hateful glares. Their mother, Gingerhope, took care of them. A moon later, SOngkit was made an apprentice. Then six moons later she was made a warrior on the same day Hailkit was made an apprentice. _

**End of flashback**

Hailpaw looked at his sister's tired blue eyes. "You can name my smallest on dear," Songheart mewed softly. Hailpaw looked at the smallest one. She was all white. "Her name could be Whitekit." Hailpaw told his sister. She purred and nodded. "This one was first born, she is white and has one light grey ear. Her name is Icekit. This one who was born after Icekit will be Snowkit. Snowkit is white, too, but she has light grey flecks and grey ears." Songheart meowed, half asleep. "Okay. They are very pretty. It's a shame their father disappeared awhile ago..." Hailpaw wished he could take that back as soon as he saw his sister's face was shadowed with sorrow, hurt, and anger. "I'm-I have to go... Good-bye." Hailpaw stalked out of the nursery and across camp into the apprentices' den.

A couple of days later, the kits opened their eyes. Hailpaw was in the nursery giving Songheart a sparrow to eat when Icekit's eyes opened. They were blue. Snowkit opened her eyes just a little after, and her eyes were green. After a while, Whitekit's eyes still wouldn't open. Hailpaw checked on them the next day and whispered into Whitekit's ear, "I know you can open your eyes. You just have to try a little harder..." Hailpaw saw that Whitekit was trying when finally her eyes opened to reveal pink/amber eyes. Hailpaw loved them, while others said it was a bad sign from StarClan. '_Of course, they always have to disagree with the outcast in the Clan..._' Hailpaw thought.

As soon as his sister's kits turned one moon old, he would play with them and teach them battle moves. And he did. But mostly spent time with Whitekit, since she was the runt of the litter like he was. And they both had something in common. They both got hateful glares. Hailpaw knew it was wrong of them to treat a kit so poorly, but they did believe that it was a bad sign from StarClan. '_But they still shouldn't be so rude. It's unwarrior like!_'

**Two moons later**

"Come on! Hurry up!" a kit's voice whisper echoed through the air. "Okay, okay! Just quiet down, we don't want to be caught!" another kit's voice reached the apprentices' den. Hailpaw opened his green eyes and yawned. _'Just some kits trying to sneak out of camp. Bad night to pick though. It snow stormed earlier.'_ Hailpaw stretched and stalked out of the den. He saw to little she-kits sneaking through the dirt place. Hailpaw rolled his eyes and followed them.

He saw the little kits struggle in the deep, icy snow. "It's cold!" the older one whined. "Shut up Icekit! I don't want to be caught!" the smaller one hissed to her sister. "This is going to be fun!" she added, trying to make up for her rudeness. "Alright... wow, the moon looks so pretty from in the forest..." Icekit trailed off. The kits shivered and fluffed out their fur to keep warm as a strong wind blew.

"Hey, do you remember those scary stories Leopardfang use to tell use?" Icekit meowed, blue eyes wide. "Yeah, those were scary. Like the one with the shadow who kills kits who wander into the forest..." "It's alright Snowkit, it's just to scare us and not make us go into the forest until we're apprentices." The kits shivered again and started to pad further into the forest. The moon was being covered by dark clouds now. _'Oh great. It's going to snow again.'_ Hailpaw followed the kits impatiently. _'When are they going to turn back?'_

Hailpaw thought he heard some one else but, he just thought he was hearing things. _'We're in our territory, we'll be fine.. wow. I'm surprised how far the kits have gotten. Maybe I should come out and take them back...' _He looked up at the sky and saw how the trees looked so creepy with out leafs. Almost, scary. Hailpaw felt a twig under his paw. He hissed and stepped over it when he heard some shrikes. Hailpaw's head shot up and saw a blur of a shadow go past very fast and reveled to little white she-kits covered in blood.

"Icekit! Snowkit!" he screamed and ran towards the kits. The kit's eyes the torn out and claw marks all over their bodies. He could smell a faint scent and looked around to see the murderer. He would get revenge, if it was the last thing he did. He looked around and hissed loudly, "WHO'S THERE?! WHO DID THIS!?" when a Hailpaw unsheathed his claws, a terrible wind blew and it stared to snow. Hard. Hailpaw heard a chuckle and was scratched across his muzzle. He started to lash out at the attacker, but it was no use. There was no smell to this cat. 'Is it even a cat? What if those kit stories were real...' Hailpaw shivered and shrieked as he felt claws down his back and his flank. "You're going to die now," a warm, sour breath traveled in his ear.

**This story takes place waaay before Firestar's time, and before SkyClan was kicked out. It's kind of the start when they don't want them there. **

**Okay, here is my horror story! Pretty scary, huh? I am posting it because it's the month with Halloween! Gosh, I love that holiday! And Christmas! Anyways, should this story be rated T or K+? Please tell me and R&R! :)**

**~Ambershine**


End file.
